El amor es arrogancia
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Lo vió por primera vez cuando tenía quince años, y fue amor a primera vista


_**Miraculous Ladybug es de su respectivo creador, yo solo tome prestados los personaje. La trama es mía.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella tiene quince la primera vez que lo ve y sabe en ese momento que se ha enamorado de él. Parece siempre tan simpático y amable pero lo que a ella le enamora son sus ojos tristes que reflejan un alma rota.

Tiene dieciséis la primera vez que hablan y aunque no es mucho mas que un simple ' _Hola'_ ella ya esta imaginando los nombres de sus futuros hijos y el hámster que tendrán.

A los diecinueve son novios y es ella la que ha hecho la pregunta… no estaba emocionado cuando dijo de que sí, pero siempre parecen una pareja feliz a los ojos de los demás.

Tiene veinte cuando descubre que él esta tan roto que sus intentos de repararlo la están destrozando, pero lo ama y se queda a su lado porque aunque duela no quiere dejarlo.

Tuene veintiuno y los ojos de él brillan un poco mas que antes… pero no es por ella, es por esa chica nueva en su trabajo, ella es extranjera y perfecta. Pero poco después sus ojos pierden la vida porque se siente culpable, culpable de querer a Kagami cuando ella lleva años intentando que al menos la mire con el cariño que se mira a una mascota.

Es masoquista pero esta feliz de que al menos piense un poco en ella, aunque eso lo amargue aun mas. Él deja su trabajo y encuentra otro, tiene un humor de perros con ella durante tres meses mientras sonríe al resto del mundo con esa sonrisa rota.

Se casan a los veintitrés y nuevamente fue ella quien preguntó, ha aprendido a sonreír igual de falso que él y su boda es todo alegría fingida. Ambos son hermosamente tristes estando juntos.

Marinette despierta una noche empapada de sudor frio y con la respiración agitada. Ha tenido una pesadilla, una que le recordó cuando era joven y estaba llena de sueños y esperanzas, una que en la que vio como se le escapaban de las manos como si fuera un desfile mortal. Cuando se levanta a lavarse la cara se da cuenta de que ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue a los quince años, el amor la ha consumido. Adrien no despierta en toda la noche

Ella ama su esposo y a aceptado que este la use solo para bajarse la calentura y después salga de la habitación en busca de algún programa basura en la televisión, ella llora un rato antes de darse una ducha y ponerse la mascara de siempre. Mientras prepara el desayuno se pregunta porqué el amor duele tanto, porqué es tan ingrato y porque ella sigue siendo tan ingenua como para segur atrapada en sus redes aun sabiendo que la va a azotar contra el suelo y que va a doler.

Si a sus treinta años alguien le preguntara que es el amor, ella diría que es un maldito del que no nos podemos deshacer, que el muy cruel se alimenta de la tristeza de los idiotas que caen en su trampa y que enamorarse era una causa perdida.

Apenas y duerme ahora… es curioso como al principio incluso soñaba despierta. Siempre pensó que el amor ayudaba a que dos se volvieran uno, ahora sabe que, efectivamente, el amor es dos en uno, pero que al final ya no queda ninguno. Era tan ingenua que tintamente creyó que con su amor Adrien seria feliz… pero la vida no es un libro con final perfecto.

Ya no duermen en la misma cama y apenas y se hablan, a pesar de todo ella lo ama y se niega a irse. Se han acostumbrando a mentir, al otro, a ellos mismos y al mundo.

Si alguien le pregunta que es el amor, ella diría que definitivamente no es esas estupideces que la gente quiere vender, el amor es desesperado, lleva cuenta del daño, es celoso y lastima mucho. Pero sobre todas las cosas el amor es arrogante. La arrogancia de su amor la obliga a aferrarse a un imposible, la mantenía a lado de un hombre que no la amaba mientras ambos se hacían heridas en el alma, porque ya ninguno tenía corazón.

Quizá, con el tiempo, alguno de los dos tendría la humildad de dejar ir a otro… o tal vez no. Solo era un matrimonio mas del montón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba escuchando esa canción de Ricardo Arjona y tuve la necesidad de escribir esto, al principio no sabia de que fandom iba a ser y entonces Kagami vino a mi mente. Y me di cuento de que estos chicos calzaban a la perfección así que… esto ha salido.

Gracias por leer aventureros de la vida. Les mando una abrazo virtual súper apretado y un pato ¡Aye Sir!

(Me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos y uno que otro error de dedo, es difícil ser tu propio beta)


End file.
